1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus and an editing method that allow a source group name, a destination group name, the total number of files of each of the source group and the destination group, and the file insertion position of the destination group to be represented with an integrated icon in the case that a file categorized as a group and recorded in one of at least one record medium is moved to another group.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio recording or reproducing apparatus that digitizes an audio signal that is input from a microphone, compresses the digital data, and records or reproduces the compressed data to/from a non-volatile semiconductor memory is known. Since an audio recording or reproducing apparatus having a non-volatile memory is small, light, portable, it is convenient. In addition, the audio recording or reproducing apparatus has a resistance against external vibration and shocks and is easy to handle. Thus, the audio recording or reproducing apparatus is suitable for recording a business conversation and a speech in a conference.
In recent years, non-volatile memories that have large storage capacities have been developed. Thus, the number of speech record files and the record time thereof are becoming large and long, respectively. However, when many speech record files are recorded to a non-volatile memory of an audio recording or reproducing apparatus, it is difficult for the user to search a desired speech record file.
To solve such a problem, in a particular audio recording or reproducing apparatus with a non-volatile semiconductor memory, files are categorized as groups (folders). When speech record files are categorized and managed as groups (folders), the speech record files are edited corresponding to user""s purposes, he or she can easily search a desired file. In addition, individual users can record their speech record files with individual folders assigned thereto. Thus, one apparatus can be shared by a plurality of users. Moreover, each user can create different folder for business and private. The user can record speech record files to different folders depending on they relate to business, private, and so forth.
In the conventional audio recording or reproducing apparatus, speech record files are recorded in the chronological order. In the same folder, a speech record file that is recorded the first time is assigned speech record number 1. A speech record file that is recorded the second time is assigned speech record number 2. Likewise, a speech record file that is recorded the third time is assigned speech record number 3.
However, the order of speech record files that the user wants to reproduce does not always match the chronological order. In other words, the user sometimes wants to change the order of speech record files. In addition, the user may want to move a speech record file from one folder to another folder. However, with the conventional audio recording or reproducing apparatus, the user cannot change speed record numbers and move a speech record file from one folder to another folder.
In recent years, as non-volatile memory devices, card type detachable memory devices and stick type detachable memory devices have been placed on the market. Thus, the audio recording or reproducing apparatus may be equipped with such a detachable memory device. To allow the record time and the number of speech record files to increase, a plurality of non-volatile memory devices may be used. When a detachable non-volatile memory is used or a plurality of non-volatile memory devices are used, it is preferable to move a speech record file from one folder to another folder or move a folder in one memory device to another memory device.
A first aspect of the present invention is an editing apparatus for categorizing files stored in a record medium as a plurality of groups, managing the files with the groups, and moving a file recorded in the record medium in the same group or from one group to another group, comprising an operating means for designating a group to which a file is moved and an insertion position of the group, a displaying means for displaying the total number of files categorized as the designated group, the position number that represents the position of a designated file of all files of the designated group, and a tag that identifies the designated group, and a controlling means for causing said displaying means to display the group name designated by said operating means, the total number of files categorized as the designated group, and the position number of the file in the group designated by said operating means.
A second aspect of the present invention is an editing apparatus for categorizing files recorded in a plurality of record mediums as a plurality of groups, managing the files with the groups, and moving a group recorded in one record medium to another record medium, comprising an operating means for designating a record medium to which a group is moved and an insertion position of the group in the record medium, a displaying means for displaying a record medium name of the record medium to which the group is moved and a tap that represents a group name of the group of the record medium to which the group is moved, and a controlling means for causing said displaying means to display an identification name of the record medium designated by said operating means and the group name of the record medium to which the group is moved.
A third aspect of the present invention is an editing method for categorizing files recorded in a record medium as a plurality of groups, managing the files with the groups, and moving a file recorded in the record medium in the same group or from one group to another group, comprising the steps of (a) displaying a tag that represents a group name of a group to which a file is moved, the group name being designated by the user, (b) displaying the total number of files categorized as the group to which the file is moved, and (c) displaying a position number that represents the file insertion position of the file in the group along with the total number of files of the group.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is an editing method for categorizing files recorded in a plurality of record mediums as a plurality of groups, managing the files with the groups, and moving a group from a first record medium to a second record medium, comprising the steps of displaying an identification name of a record medium from which a group is moved, displaying a tag that represents a group name recorded in the record medium from which the group is moved, displaying an identification name of a record medium to which the group is moved, and displaying a tag that represents an insertion position of the group in the record medium to which the group is moved.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.